


Smallville/DCU Fanfiction Cover and Fic rec...

by ctbn60



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: FanFiction Cover, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60





	Smallville/DCU Fanfiction Cover and Fic rec...

I love offering to do covers for my friends because I get to read some of the best stories that way!  I really enjoyed Circe's Gift by [](http://tasabian.livejournal.com/profile)[**tasabian**](http://tasabian.livejournal.com/) Head on over to her site and read the story I'm sure you will enjoy it!

For a link to the story go [HERE](http://tasabian.livejournal.com/103175.html)  
  
[](http://s578.photobucket.com/user/ctbn60/media/Fanfic%20Bookcovers/CircesGift_zpse81a67bf.jpg.html)


End file.
